


In This Moment

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, RPF, Rebound Sex, Rimming, Secret Crush, bareback, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Pace is surprised to get a text message from his Hobbit co-star Luke Evans asking for some company on a freezing New York day. Lee has secretly harbored a crush for Luke ever since they first worked together on The Hobbit franchise and he finds out Luke is in need of some company after breaking things off with his boyfriend Jon Kortajarena. Lee gives Luke a shoulder to cry on but after a few glasses of wine on Lee's couch, things get heated. </p><p>DollyLux is responsible for this ship so this fic is for her!  I am sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy it, bby!  I love our little L2 fandom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts), [duende09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/gifts).



It was a bitterly cold morning in New York but Lee was resolved to keep his a.m. routine despite the matte grey skies and freezing rain. He got up at first light to go on his two-mile run even though he was technically on a short ‘staycation’ before his next project began. Lee pulled his bright blue beanie down as far as it would go over his ears and cursed the polar- _fucking_ -vortex under his breath as his feet pounded the icy sidewalk. 

About a mile into his run, Lee heard the gentle _ping_ of his iMessage notification chime several times beneath the thrum of his indie workout playlist but it was too damn cold to even consider peeking at his phone where it was strapped to his arm under his fleece pullover. Whoever it was could wait. He focused on his posture and breathing and made an effort to take in the beauty of the city encased in a thin layer of frosty-white ice. 

Three-quarters of the way through his route the icy mist-rain turned to hard, little biting balls of sleet that stung his skin and made it hard to see where he was going. So much for the beauty of nature. Lee picked up his pace even though his lungs burned and his nose was probably getting frostbite. He was eager to get inside so he could thaw out. 

After catching his breath in the elevator on the way back up to his apartment, Lee finally managed to tug the gloves off his numb hands and reach into his jacket to pull out his phone. 

“Luke?” Lee blurted out in the empty elevator, his voice hoarse from cold and exertion. He hadn’t expected to hear from his former co-star so soon after finishing the press tour for Battle of the Five Armies. Lee could feel the blood rush into his cheeks as a wide smile spread across his face. It was certainly a pleasant surprise.

Lee had been carrying a blazing torch for Luke ever since they started working together on The Hobbit films. Lee knew better than to date co-workers but, even if he had made an exception for the dashing Mr. Evans, Luke was dating some stunning Basque male model and Lee was never good at talking about his own private life. In all honesty, Lee wasn’t even sure Luke knew he was gay. And yet, Luke had sent him four messages in rather rapid succession before Lee had even showered or had coffee. 

“ _Are u in NY?_ ” 

“ _I have a ridiculously long layover @ laguardia today_ ”

“ _Could really use the company if ur in town_ ”

“ _Taking off. Hope to hear from u!_ ”

Lee shoved his phone into his pants pocket as he got off on his floor, his brain not functioning rationally enough yet to attempt a reply. He and Luke hung out plenty while the films were shooting and during the seemingly endless weeks of press junkets leading up to the film’s release but Lee had not expected to have a chance to spend more time with his crush on a random Thursday in January. 

Lee sat his phone on the granite countertop and glanced over at it with his brow knit in thought as he ground coffee beans and filled the coffee maker with cold water. He had a happy-nervous flutter in his belly but he didn’t want to respond to Luke’s request like some over-excited idiot. 

Thanks to Twitter, Lee knew that @ _TheRealLukeEvans_ had been in Las Vegas for a few days and he was probably flying back to his home in London. He likely just needed company nursing his hangover, no need to read into it. 

Lee typed out his reply deliberately, the smell of fresh coffee giving him some clarity. “ _Sure, yeah man. I’d love to see you. Send me your flight details and I’ll pick you up. Safe Travels! - Lee_ ”

Lee resisted the urge to add an “X” or a kissy-face emoji at the end of his note and hit send. He plugged his phone into the charger before pouring a huge mug of coffee. He planned to distract himself with a long, hot shower and packing for his flight to Los Angeles on Monday, in his room, very far away from his phone.

~~~~

After a few more hours of puttering around the house and begrudgingly taking the dog back out into the frigid wastelands for a proper walk Lee had mostly stopped thinking about Luke. Mostly. He certainly wasn’t thinking about Luke’s piercing, olive green eyes, or his striking smile, or his strong, muscular physique, or his adorable Welsh brogue, or the way he always laughed with his entire body, head tilted back, exposing his long, lean neck. Okay, maybe Lee hadn’t thought of anything _but_ Luke since the text. 

Lee had changed his clothes at least three times, trying way too hard to look like he wasn’t trying. He finally settled on a soft, faded pair of burgundy chinos and a slinky black t-shirt with a deep v-neck under a fluffy grey shawl-collar sweater. After running some product through his hair, he sat down at the computer to look up how long the flight from Vegas to New York was. He found himself leaned against the counter, chewing at his thumbnail, and staring at his phone exactly five hours since Luke’s first text. 

“ _Landed! Awesome. Wasn’t sure you were in town. What’s your address?_ ”

Lee nearly choked on the sip of cold coffee he had just taken as he read Luke’s text. His long fingers typed out a quick reply, “ _How long is your layover?_ ” After hitting send, Lee flipped over to Maps and forwarded Luke the pin with his address without hesitation.

“ _Changed my flight, long story. I hope this is ok?_ ”

“ _Are you kidding? Of course! Please, you’re more than welcome._ ”

“ _Fantastic. Thanks, Lee. See you soon._ ”

The 45 minutes it took Luke’s cab to get from La Guardia to Lee’s place in the Upper West Side felt longer than the previous five hours Lee had spent trying to stay occupied. By the time Luke was standing in the hallway, Lee felt like he was having an out of body experience. 

“Hey, man, great to see you! How was your flight?” Lee somehow managed, smiling wide and opening his arms to invite Luke into a huge, welcoming hug. 

Luke stepped into Lee’s foyer and into his embrace. “It was alright, slept most of it.”

Luke was still bundled up with a chunky knit, forest green wool scarf bunched around his neck and the collar of his heather grey pea coat folded up to keep the wind out. He had a black knit beanie pulled down to his eyebrows and his normally tan face was flushed red from the chill. He hugged Lee tight, transferring some of the lingering cold from his clothing onto Lee. Luke slapped Lee’s back in greeting, his large, thick-soled black biker boots making up for some of their nearly four inch height difference.

“Long time no see, eh?” Luke joked as he pulled away, shutting the door behind him.

The smell of freshly smoked cigarette and whatever spicy-sweet, woodsy cologne Luke was wearing wafted into Lee’s nostrils and made him want to dive back in to the hug and smell Luke’s skin, his sweat. Hands still on Luke’s forearms, Lee cast his eyes down, blushing at his thoughts.

“Rather see you here than at another fucking press junket,” Lee chuckled as he raked his hand through his hair and turned around to lead Luke inside.

“Shit, I’m sorry. So rude of me! Here, give me your coat, your bag. Make yourself comfortable,” Lee said as he did an abrupt about face, almost knocking Luke over with his momentum. “Christ, I’ve had entirely too much coffee, can you tell?” 

They were both still chuckling as Lee helped Luke shed his backpack and coat, scurrying to hang them on the hall tree. Luke pulled off his beanie and tucked it in his back jeans pocket, ruffling his short, dark hair so it wasn’t plastered to his scalp. He shoved the sleeves of his long-sleeved navy blue Henley up onto his muscular forearms and looked at Lee with a travel-weary smile.

Their gazes locked briefly, a sense of comfortable familiarity creeping in around the edges to make the moment less awkward than it could have been. Lee pulled his eyes away when he heard the anxious clicking of his pup’s claws on the hardwood floor in his room down the hall. “Sorry, I’ve got to let Carl out or he’s going to destroy the bedroom floor, just a second.” 

“Carl?” Luke called after Lee, eyebrow cocked for only a moment as Lee opened the door and unleashed his energetic pointer. Carl galloped down the hall and flopped over on the rug at Luke’s feet whimpering and wiggling for attention like they were long lost friends.

“I think Carl likes me,” Luke chuckled as he crouched down to pet the lovable oaf, scratching his head and neck happily as he kept his eyes on Lee. “I thought for a second maybe you had a special someone you’d neglected to tell me about.”

Lee laughed, somehow he had forgotten how much he appreciated Luke’s sense of humor. “Well, he’s about as close to a ‘ _special someone_ ’ as I’ve had in quite a while so, you weren’t completely off base.” Lee walked over and rubbed his socked foot over Carl’s back. “Speaking of, where’s your, uh – sorry, Jon was it?” 

The grin remained on Luke’s face but the one behind his eyes withered as his eyes flicked away from Lee. He coughed a little, rubbing his dog-warmed hand over the lower half of his face as he stood up. “Yeah, Jon…” Luke looked back up at Lee, forcing the eye contact and cracking a pained half-smile. “We – ah – broke it off, actually.”

“Oh shit, Luke, I’m so sorry,” Lee stammered, reaching out to give Luke a pat of comfort on the bicep, a pathetic gesture Lee wished he could take back as soon as his hand made contact with Luke’s warm, firm arm. “I had no idea. God, I didn’t mean to be such a jackass. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, honestly, I’ve been a fucking basket case all day.” 

“Don’t worry, you had no way of knowing. It just happened. Yesterday,” Luke said, eyes back on Carl who was still wagging his tail and panting happily at the two men. “It’s why I really just needed to see a friendly face today, you know? I really appreciate you… being here. Thanks.” 

“Yeah, man. Of course, I’m glad you’re here too,” Lee gave Luke an awkward side hug and started toward the kitchen. “Let me get you some coffee. I just brewed a fresh pot.” 

The sound of Luke’s heavy boots on the hardwood floors was lovely and it made Lee regret how often he’d actually had people over. Between work and his natural tendency toward being a home-body, it had been ages since anyone besides the cleaning lady or the kid from the dog walking service had set foot in his apartment. No wonder Carl was so excited to see Luke. 

“So who takes care of Carl when you’re filming?” Luke asked as Lee rummaged in the cabinet for a set of mugs that weren’t mismatched or chipped.

“It depends, I usually board him if I’m gone for a film or something. He’s going back to doggy daycare on Monday, as a matter of fact.” 

“Aww, poor bloke.” Luke cooed as he crouched down in front of the dog again, ruffling the dog’s ears and getting a big, sloppy lick to the face in return. 

“I feel guilty enough as it is without you taking pity on him,” Lee chided as he bumped Luke with his leg, presenting him with a fresh, steaming mug of coffee. 

Luke stood up and took the cup with a grateful smile. He wrapped his hands around it, closing his eyes as he breathed in the rich aroma. Lee sipped his own coffee as he watched Luke’s ridiculously handsome face happily soaking in the warmth.

“This smells fucking amazing but weren’t you telling me earlier that you were cut off?” Luke winked as he took a sip. 

“Well I can’t let you drink alone, now can I?” Lee quipped back, he was pleased with how quickly their rapport had returned. “Let’s stop standing around in the kitchen. Come on, the living room has furniture and everything.” Lee turned to lead the way.

“Actually…” Luke let the word roll off his tongue in a thick, heady way that almost made Lee’s toes curl. “This is completely presumptuous of me and I apologize but I was hoping you might have a bottle of wine…?” Luke cringed at the end of the sentence like he was waiting for Lee to berate him.

“Hair of the dog?” Lee laughed, raising an eyebrow at Luke’s request. It wasn’t even noon yet. 

“Look, I promise I’m not normally a day-drinker but I’ve had a rough few days and – ” 

Lee stepped into Luke’s space and wrapped his hand around the coffee cup in Luke’s hand, “Shhh… It’s fine. I have a few bottles and there is nothing I’d rather do than get tipsy with you in my living room listening to your love troubles when it’s thirty below out, okay?” He grazed his fingers over Luke’s softly as he tugged the coffee cup out of his hand. “Don’t worry about it, I’m not judging you. I could probably use a drink too.” 

Lee sat the mostly-full mugs next to the coffee maker and switched off the warmer. “Will you get the bottle opener out of the drawer under the microwave? I’ll grab the wine. I hope you like red, it’s all I have.” 

Lee could hear Luke digging through the gadget drawer for the wine opener as he pulled a bottle out of the wine rack. It was one of only three and was probably a housewarming gift that he’d yet to crack into. It was a decent Australian Shiraz, should do the trick for their purposes. 

Lee was secretly thankful Luke had suggested the wine, he was still thrumming with nervous energy and the coffee wasn’t going to do anything but make it worse. The wine would relax them both and maybe after they’d had a few glasses they could go out and grab an early dinner before Lee took Luke back to the airport.

“So, before you tell me what happened with Jon, what’s the deal with your flight? I just want to make sure we leave in time to get you to the airport, lord knows how the roads will be once rush hour starts,” Lee inquired as he peeled the foil from the top of the wine bottle. 

“I don’t actually have another flight booked yet. I was going to meet Jon, he’s working here at the moment, and we decided… To not.” Luke wrapped his arms around himself rubbing his elbow absently. 

“Open this.” Lee put the bottle on the counter in front of Luke and got two stemless red wine glasses out of the cabinet. “And meet me in the living room.” 

Lee was making every effort not to turn Luke’s visit into something it wasn’t and he intended to be a good friend and listen dutifully, only drinking enough wine to kill his raging caffeine buzz so he would be a little more level headed. They would figure out the flight issue later. It was fine. 

Lee put the Bose on the classical NPR station and joined Luke on the couch where he was taking off his boots under Carl’s strict supervision. 

“What is it with dogs and feet?” Luke asked rhetorically, while he was staring into Carl’s big, brown eyes.

“You better stop sucking up to Carl or he’s not going to let you leave,” Lee cautioned as he poured them both a glass of wine. “Which is fine with me, by the way, but I’m flying to LA on Monday so you’re going to have to buy your own groceries. The fridge is fucking barren,” Lee winked as he clinked his glass against Luke’s and took a really big sip of the Shiraz. 

The bottle was emptied quickly as Luke told Lee about his tumultuous relationship with Jon. Lee had never met Jon but Luke had seemed happy when he spoke about him during the press tour. Lee remembered seeing a few tabloids talking about the couple. He also remembered having that sickening, jealous feeling that comes with seeing someone you genuinely care for with someone that’s all wrong for them – _because they’re not you_. 

The relationship didn’t turn sour because of infidelity or lack of feelings. Unfortunately, their jobs kept them apart too much for Luke and Jon to build a good foundation of trust and Jon wasn’t thrilled with Luke’s decision to keep one foot in the closet now that he was making it big time in Hollywood. Luke worked hard and had an immense talent. He was finally getting the kind of jobs he always deserved and it wasn’t his fault that Hollywood was still run by rich, old, white men who were worried a gay action star wouldn’t pull in the female demographics they needed to line their coffers. In Jon’s eyes that made Luke selfish and it drove a wedge between them. The breaking point came on Luke’s Vegas trip and they made a mutual decision to part ways. 

Lee could see that Luke was truly hurting over the breakup and found himself scooting closer to Luke on the couch, laying a tender hand on his knee or shoulder more than once as he spoke. As Lee comforted Luke, he attempted to keep the mood light hearted, cracking a few jokes and making eye contact, giving Luke encouragement and assuring him that it was probably for the best. 

“I understand why Jon would want you to be more public about what you had but it’s different in his industry, Luke, and that’s not your fault. Why do you think Carl is the only man in my life? It’s just easier, career wise. If it’s meant to be, you’ll find someone who supports you even if right now we can’t exactly be seen holding hands on the red carpet. Not all of us can be as fortunate as Neil Patrick Harris.” Lee regretted how bitter he sounded at the end of his comment and finished his second glass of wine in two big gulps. “Do you want some more? I can open another bottle.”

When he looked back at Luke, Lee found himself being stared at rather intently. Luke’s smolder was just ridiculous and his eyebrow and corner of his mouth were both cocked inquisitively. “Yes, I’ll have some more and when you get back we’re going to talk about you, since you’ve finally given me confirmation that you’re queer too, eh?”

Lee rolled his eyes and sighed in an overly-dramatic way as he got up to get another bottle of wine. 

He opened the considerably crappier bottle of California Merlot and slunk back into the living room, not really feeling like mucking through his failed attempts at relationships and his decision to keep his private life out of the public eye by simply not having one. But it was Luke so he was willing to humor his questions.

Lee filled both their glasses, avoiding looking at Luke who had his arms spread out over the back of the couch and his legs similarly posed, like he was trying to take up as much room as possible after his cramped five hour flight. Carl had managed to climb up and snuggle up between Luke and the couch’s armrest so Luke had scooched over into Lee’s spot. 

“He’s already got you wrapped around his little finger – er, toe – doesn’t he?” Lee joked, tipping his chin at Carl who was resting happily with his head on Luke’s knee. “Well I’m glad you’re making yourself comfortable. Should I just sit on your lap or?” Lee playfully kicked at Luke’s knee, moving it over a bit to sit next to him. 

Luke lolled his head back on the couch and turned it to face Lee. He smiled softly, eyes and mouth lax and gentle as his hand slid down off of the couch around Lee’s shoulders. Lee reached across Luke’s lap to scratch Carl’s head. “You know you’re not allowed on the couch when we have company, you big jerk,” Lee jokingly scolded. He raised his hand and pointed at the huge, pillowy dog bed nestled in the corner of the room. “Go on, get down, Carl. Get in your bed,” Lee was firm and the dog got up dutifully, slinking over to the bed and curling up in it. 

Lee sat back a bit but it felt so incredible tucked up under Luke’s arm, pressed against his firm body, that he hesitated to extract himself. Their eyes met and whatever Lee was going to say got caught in his throat, leaving his mouth open and breathy. Their faces were so close and the momentary intimacy suddenly crystalized for Lee, making him needy and bold. 

It was slow at first, almost incredibly so, Lee holding eye contact as long as he could, searching for permission as he pressed his mouth to Luke’s. It was soft, almost chaste save for the end of the kiss when Lee pursed his lips and sucked on Luke’s bottom lip briefly. Lee searched Luke’s eyes as he pulled away, he was more than a little worried he’d overstepped a billion boundaries but Luke’s hand slid down Lee’s back, pulling him closer, giving him all the permission he needed.

When their lips met again it was hungrier, more confident, Lee licking into Luke’s mouth with his hand pressed flat against Luke’s chest. His tongue slid against Luke’s and over his teeth, deepening the kiss further. The tip played over Luke’s exaggerated canine teeth and Lee gasped softly into Luke’s mouth as he imagined them dragging over his neck, sinking into his nipples. Luke smiled into the kiss and reached his hand up to cup the side of Lee’s face, his thick fingers teasing into Lee’s hairline.

Lee could taste the wine and distant, faded trace of smoke on Luke’s tongue as he sucked it into his mouth. His heart was racing and his cock was thickening in his chinos but his mouth kept lazily licking into Luke’s mouth, loving the contrast between his soft lips and rough stubble. His mind emptied and he let himself be carried by the sensation, thankful for the alcohol in his system keeping him from intensely overthinking the miracle of kissing this beautiful, soulful man on his couch.

They kissed like that for long minutes, hands tenderly tracing over one another’s clothes, hair, and skin. Breaths stolen between sucks and licks, no words or urgency, just comfortable, sweet, and sexy. Lee found himself angling his body more, chest pressing into Luke’s as Luke’s hands gripped Lee’s waist through his thick sweater. Lee’s leg slipped to the floor and Luke’s hand followed the downward motion, cupping around the back of his thigh and gently tugging, urging Lee into motion. Lee bent his long leg and tucked his knee on the other side of Luke’s thigh, straddling him. The angle was better and their kisses deepened as their bodies pressed together. 

Luke’s hands slid up under the hem of Lee’s sweater, pushing up his shirt so his fingers could play across Lee’s stomach. Lee reached down and pulled away from Luke’s mouth, yanking his sweater off over his head and chucking it blindly onto the floor. 

“This too, let me see you,” Luke asked breathlessly, plucking at Lee’s thin t-shirt. Lee peeled off the t-shirt too, his nipples hardening as the fabric dragged over them. Luke’s arms surrounded him, pulling Lee closer, their hips slotting together, cocks grinding through layers of cotton. Luke’s mouth found Lee’s neck, licking up the line of his jugular to nip gently at the point where Lee’s jaw met his ear.

“God, yes,” Lee sobbed, his nerve endings on fire, so hungry for Luke’s mouth, his touch. Lee tilted his head, baring his neck, asking for more as his own hands explored Luke’s firm chest and sides though the thin fabric of his Henley. Luke surged up against Lee as he sucked and licked his neck, tips of his fingers slipping into the gap at the back of Lee’s chinos. Lee rocked his hips, groaning as the inside of his zipper bit through his boxers into his throbbing dick. The girth of Luke’s own hardness under him took his breath away and he arched his back, pressing into Luke’s mouth.

“Does your bedroom also have furniture?” Luke asked as he kissed Lee’s clavicle and down the center of chest, thumbing over his nipples. 

“Yeah, yeah – if, I mean, is this –? I’m not usually this forward. You’re just…” Lee stumbled over his words as searched Luke’s face for any trace of hesitancy, their hips still slowly grinding together. “I just want this to be okay.” 

“You have no idea how fucking okay this is,” Luke’s arms curled around Lee’s shoulders and pulled him down into another kiss, sweet and deep. Lee groaned into Luke’s mouth dizzy with lust, wanting everything Luke was willing to give, not worried about later or tomorrow or next week when he was in LA again, just wanting Luke here and now, in this moment, even if it was all he would ever have.

Lee grinned as worked his hips against Luke’s one last time before sliding off the couch and grabbing Luke’s wrist to lead him back into his bedroom. Once inside, he shut the door and pulled Luke into another kiss, helping him take off his Henley before unbuckling Luke’s belt and thumbing open the button of his jeans. Lee tipped his head down and nuzzled against the side of Luke’s face as he pulled down his zipper and slipped his hand down the front of Luke’s boxer briefs, groaning softly into his ear as his long fingers traced down the length of his huge, veiny cock.

“Want you to fuck me.” Lee’s voice was almost a whisper, wrecked with need. It had been ages since he’d taken a dick the size of Luke’s but his whole body throbbed with anticipation. “Wanted you for so long.” He slid his hand out of the front of Luke’s pants and took him by the hands, backing up to sit on the edge of his king size platform bed. He pulled Luke to stand between his knees and kissed at the firm plane of Luke’s abs, tongue dipping down into his belly button. 

Lee was still holding Luke’s hands and Luke pulled them up, turning them in his own to palm over his chest. Lee’s fingers found Luke’s stiff nipples and plucked at them, rolling them between his fingers as he nipped and sucked marks into Luke’s skin. 

Luke groaned and tipped his head back, “Yeah, god yes…” He let his hands come to rest on Lee’s shoulders as Lee worked his nipples in his fingers.

Lee’s cock gushed at the sounds he was drawing out of Luke’s mouth and he could feel the heat of Luke’s massive dick where it throbbed against his sternum. He began working his mouth lower, nipping down Luke’s happy trail, rubbing his cheek against the open V of Luke’s fly, breathing in the smell of his sweat, the musky scent of his cock. It made Lee’s mouth water.

He gave Luke’s nipples one last firm tug and thumbed over them as if to say goodbye before he began tugging Luke’s jeans down, fingers pulling at the elastic of Luke’s boxers to yank them down at the same time. Luke’s hands joined his and he helped shimmy out of his jeans. “Yours too,” he said palming his cock and giving it a slow stroke as he backed up to give Lee room to stand. 

Lee stood and shoved his pants and boxers down, sitting on the bed again and scooting back, spreading his legs. “Come here,” he beckoned, eyes locked on the monster standing red and leaking between Luke’s thighs. Lee let his hand trail down between his spread thighs, fingers delicately stroking over his hole, up over his balls and the underside of his cock, dipping into his slippery slit. He sucked his slick fingers between his lips as Luke kneed onto the bed and crawled up between his legs. Luke’s hands were big and solid on Lee’s thighs. Luke pushed them back and bent between them, nibbling and kissing down Lee’s inner thighs. Lee groaned and arched his back, head falling back and eyes falling closed as Luke’s hands spread him, hot breath ghosting over his hole. 

“So pretty,” Luke huffed against it before licking a stripe up Lee’s crack, sliding over his pucker. “So fucking pink.” Luke licked and sucked at Lee’s balls before returning to his quivering entrance. He groaned in pleasure as he tasted Lee more deeply, tongue sweeping over it, wide and wet. He licked and sucked at Lee’s rim until the muscle was soft and begging, Lee whimpering above and gripping the duvet desperately as he writhed under Luke’s mouth. Luke flicked the tip of his tongue over it teasingly before he slipped inside, mouth sealing against Lee’s hole as his tongue worked deep. 

Lee gripped his thighs under his knees to open up wider, tipping his ass up, hungry for Luke to get as deep inside him as he could, to open him up and make him beg for it. Lee was almost embarrassed at the needy whimper that escaped his lips as Luke finally pulled away.

“Lube?” Luke asked, his voice was raw and ragged as if eating Lee’s ass had turned him on just as much as it did Lee. 

“Uh, yeah. In the nightstand,” Lee panted, arm flopping against the duvet to point in the direction of the drawer. 

Luke grinned, foxlike and crawled up Lee’s body, reaching over to open the drawer. Lee could hear him rummaging for the bottle of Astroglide but he was too distracted by the weeping heft of Luke’s cock that was pressed up against his inner thigh to help him find it. 

Luke moved back over Lee, leaning down to kiss him, slower and sweeter than Lee expected considering how thoroughly Luke had ravaged his asshole. Lee moaned into Luke’s mouth, licking his own taste away to get at Luke’s. 

“Are condoms in the bathroom?” Luke pulled back to ask, “There aren’t any in the drawer.”

Lee’s eyelids fluttered open and he looked up into Luke’s intense, dark gaze. He shook his head. “Wanna feel you, Luke. Fuck me bare…” Lee said, soft and low, trying not to end the words in a question, not sure he could take the rejection.

Luke answered with a groan and his tongue sliding back between Lee’s lips, his hips surging between Lee’s thighs. Lee heard the click of the lube cap as Luke pulled away, sitting back on his knees. Luke dribbled the runny liquid over his right hand and flicked the cap closed before pushing back Lee’s thigh. His fingertips slipped over Lee’s already spit-slicked entrance, pressing gently, and slipping inside to the first knuckle. He folded himself back over Lee as his fingers slid deeper, scissoring and curving up as he explored Lee’s insides.

“More, please…” Lee groaned, bucking into Luke’s hand. His balls were tight up against his body and his cock was leaking like a faucet, if he didn’t get Luke inside him soon he was going to lose it. 

Luke pulled his fingers out and pressed back inside with three. They were thick and the burn raced up Lee’s spine, making him arch and hiss. 

“Gotta be patient, love. Let me get you ready for it.” Luke huffed against Lee’s neck as he worked his fingers deep, pressing gently up against Lee’s prostate. 

Lee gasped, the surge of intense pleasure threatening to push him over the edge far sooner than he wanted. “No, fuck, don’t wanna come yet,” Lee begged, soliciting a chuckle out of Luke. His fingers backed off their target, twisting and thrusting in Lee’s tight hole to open him up. 

Luke worked Lee open masterfully, curving his fingers to stretch at his rim, pulling them out to reapply lube before fucking inside again, hard and deep. Lee was sobbing and writhing under him, letting Luke prep him more completely than anyone else ever had, wanting it more than words could express. 

“Still sure you want me bare,” Luke asked as he slipped his fingers out and opened the bottle of lube again. “You trust me that much?”

“Yes, yes. Please fill me up, need you to,” Lee begged, cheeks unable to flush any more pink than they already were. He watched as Luke slicked his cock and swiped more lube over his needy hole. Lee held his knees back, hands sweeping over the backs of his thighs as Luke leaned forward, guiding himself in. 

Lee breathed deep and shut his eyes as Luke pushed, gasping as the head breached him and Luke’s length slid slowly inside. Luke was slow, patient, his hand stroking over the side of Lee’s face as his hips finally settled against the sweet curve of Lee’s ass. 

“God, you’re so tight,” Luke groaned. “Not gonna last. How close are you?” Luke asked as he began rocking his hips gently. He wrapped his hand around Lee’s dick, thumb slipping over his slit before pressing up under the head where it was most sensitive. Lee gasped and bucked into Luke’s hand.

“So close. Fuck me, Luke. Please,” Lee managed to choke out, gasping, needy, and trembling. 

Luke folded over him, hands on either side of his shoulders, and kissed him as he began to thrust. Lee whimpered, he was so full, swore he could feel every vein and ridge of Luke’s huge cock as it worked him open wider than he’d ever been. He let his legs fall open wide, tipping his hips up as Luke slid into him deep, his cock leaking against Luke’s tight abs. 

“Yeah, deeper, _Christ_. Harder, fuck me harder,” Lee begged. Luke’s hips stuttered and he gasped as he took Lee’s instruction. He sat back for a moment to hitch his arms under Lee’s long, slender legs. He fell forward again, folding Lee in half, impaling him on his big dick. Luke’s hips slapped into the back of Lee’s thighs as he rode his ass deep and hard, head of his cock stabbing up deep into Lee’s guts, almost taking his breath away with each thrust.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Luke moaned, “That what you need, baby? That deep enough, hard enough? Want you to come for me.”  
“Yah, fuck. Gonna come on your dick, don’t stop – “ Lee felt himself fall over the precipice, his balls clenched and his cock twitched, his load spurting all over his stomach and chest. His hole was fucked open so wide around Luke’s width, rim stretched so tight, that Luke had to stop thrusting. He stayed buried deep, thigh muscles trembling as Lee’s ass milked his cock. 

“So fucking good,” Luke groaned as Lee’s hole relaxed. “Ready for my load? Gonna fill you up, fuck.” Luke pounded into Lee’s fucked out ass a handful of times, the thrusts losing their rhythm and stuttering near the end. He sat back on his heels and held Lee’s thighs open, eyes pinned to the junction of their bodies. He cried out as he came, thrusting through it as Lee felt his hole fill, sloppy and hot. 

“Fuck, fuck yes…” Lee whined, hand curled around his softening cock, squeezing out the last few drips of come left in his balls.

Luke let Lee’s legs down, sinking into the duvet and curling around Luke. His cock buried deep and still twitching, Luke bent down over Lee and licked a few drops of cooling come off his chest before bringing their mouths together again in a deep, wet kiss. 

“Get under the covers with me,” Lee asked softly. Luke got up on his hands and slowly pulled out, his softening dick slipping out with only a soft wince from Lee.

They climbed under the duvet curled around one another as the light outside faded, dozing on and off in one another’s arms, mostly ignoring the pitiful whines from Carl who wanted nothing more than to join them on the large bed. 

Eventually Lee sat up with a groan. “I need you to promise me something, Luke,” Lee said, his voice hoarse, lord knows why. 

“Anything, love,” Luke said, concern evident in his voice.

“I need you to keep this bed warm for me while I take Carl out into the tundra to take a shit.”

Luke cackled and fell back into the pillows. “Scout’s honor, I won’t move an inch.”


End file.
